frozen_characterfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:All about : Olaf/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170603212640/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170604023930
"I think you could apply a little more discipline." "She's not a baby nor a little five year old kid anymore at all and you know it, don't you?" "Yes I know but why are you doing anything or everything to spoil Anna rotten too much? You do realize that wasn't a proper way to raise her, don't you?" "First of all, her own no good for nothing parents neglected her because of that brat, their favorite daughter as long as she's in Arendelle too." "What favorite daughter? Who's the brat? Who's her parents' favorite daughter? Wait a minute, don't tell me you mean Elsa?" "Yup, who else do I mean if it's not some little brat, Elsa at all?" 'Sora, Kairi, Riku, Mickey, Donald and Goofy gasped in shock as they all glared at anybody who insults Elsa like that at all which none of them like it when anybody insults Elsa at all. "Oh she did not call Elsa a brat, did she?" Sora snapped in fury. "She did call Elsa a brat. Elsa's not a brat." Donald agreed in anger as he glared at anybody who does and says anything and everything to turn Anna against Elsa in order to help Anna get revenge on Elsa for what she did to Anna for past thirteen years ago ever since Elsa was eight and Anna was five. "I can't believe those people are turning Anna against Elsa." Kairi said as she didn't like anybody turning two sisters of Arendelle against each other at all either. "'Elsa's not a brat so do not insult to her like that." '"Oh, is she? Why not?" "Elsa means well." Kairi silently nodded in agreement as she heard these defensive words about Elsa. '"Yeah, you tell her." Donald said. '"Oh yeah, sure she does but it doesn't change the fact that the little brat never ever even did anything to talk some sense into her own parents about properly raising Anna much better than ever at all like she should've back then before, does it?" "Well, I do agree that it's much better if Grand Pabbie told them about true love even only when or if Elsa's still eight right now." "Then why didn't Grand Pabbie do it himself at all back when that brat, Elsa was eight while Anna was five? It's her parents' problem for not do anything to save the brat, Elsa from being isolated in Arendelle ever since she was only just an infant who was born with some stupid ice magic, isn't it? It's especially much better if that brat, Elsa was properly raised to be less isolated much better than ever by anybody else who really knows how to properly handle magic much better than ever away from Arendelle, isn't it? Especially better than that old rock troll and those parents too. I'd do anything to be there for Anna no matter what so she wouldn't have to be alone nor lonely at all ever again. She's been lonely and alone enough already." "''You know, letting Princess Anna get or do anything, everything or whatever she wants by allowing her to have her own way all the time no matter what and giving Princess Anna anything, everything or whatever she wants all the time isn't really always gonna make up for her own mother and father being crappy parents nor even Elsa being more of a stranger to her than a sister, is it?" "Did you hear that?" Kristoff nodded in agreement before he turned to ask Sora, Kairi, Riku, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Kristoff and Sven as they all nodded yes in agreement. Nobody neither always gets nor does everything they want all the time, especially not Anna, which it can be usually disappointing but that's not how life works at all. "You know what? I've heard enough out of you. If there's anybody else you'd rather want to defend over Anna, it's that stupid little brat, Queen Elsa, isn't it? Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go and rid of all of Princess Anna's pain and suffering." "Can you believe the nerve of those people?" Sora asked in anger. "They're turning Anna against Elsa in order to help her to get revenge on Elsa, aren't they?" Kairi said. "I hope not." Mickey said. "After all, Elsa's friends show nothing but favoritism towards her over Anna and everything else they do is to make Anna more miserable." Sora said. '